


When You Fall In Love

by staywiththeangels



Category: Original Work
Genre: My work - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staywiththeangels/pseuds/staywiththeangels
Summary: Just a poem of mine ❤️





	When You Fall In Love

When you fall in love

Its the need to be around that person all the time.

Its loving their laugh and needing and loving

To hear their voice.

Its doing what you can to make them talk, or laugh,

Or just smile slightly.

Its having them on your mind constantly.

Its thinking about them even when you don't think you are.

Its having all your problems just disappear for even a second when they speak, 

Because you feel like everything is better with them.

Its your heart fluttering when you see them, or you get a message from them.

Its wanting to talk to them no matter what because their voice is calming to you.

Its having them on your mind all the time, and whether or not you mean to,

Its having them in the best light. its trying your best to make them happy,

Letting them rant, being there for them.

Its doing everything you can to see them smile even a bit because it makes

Your heart flutter, your mind go blank,

And your stomach twist in a good way.


End file.
